


命定

by koorimaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorimaru/pseuds/koorimaru
Summary: *TV江户时代剧设定
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	命定

“除妖？”

Sanji从酒窖里出来时，听到Nami不可置信的提问声。坐在女老板对面的那个绿发臭和尚用鼻子哼哼一声，权当是做了回答。Nami用手掩住嘴唇，瞪圆了眼睛：“……没想到你还是会做一些像和尚的事情的啊？”“……”Zoro百般无奈地看她一眼，Sanji帮Nami瞪了回去，然后给她把酒杯重新斟满了。

“谢啦Sanjiくん，就放在这儿吧。”Nami把酒瓶推给Zoro，继续提问，“所以，妖怪真的存在？”总算问了个该问的，Zoro举起酒杯：“就是那么一回事吧。”“你一直在做除妖这种事？”“嗯。”“那这次要除什么妖怪？”

酒杯空了，Zoro直接举起酒瓶，朝Nami示意了一下，得到首肯后直接对瓶灌了起来。一口气喝了大半瓶，歇一歇：“我听闻有猫又在这座城里出没。”

Nami愈发来兴趣了，却听到Sanji在此刻插话：“难不成就是Nami小姐？偷走我的心的小贼猫？”揍了Sanji一拳，顶着青筋骂道：“别说傻话！”Zoro继续用那略带疏离感的语气开口：“别紧张，你不是猫又，我看得出来。”

Nami讶然：“所以你是真有本事？不是在唬人？”“我一开始不就说了……”“那你已经找到那个妖怪了吗？”“还没有，或许是我最近运气不好吧。”“也有可能是你修为不够，看不穿人家的伪装。”这话是Sanji说的，换来Zoro的一记眼刀：“换做是你，大概第一眼就被那妖怪吃了！”

扎着小辫子的厨师听了，不怒反笑：“若是能死于美丽的猫妖之手，我是没有怨言的。”结合这家伙平日的作风，这话一时间竟让人听不出是不是在打趣。“死”这个字比顽石还沉重千倍，被这人说得却如同他口中吐出的烟一般轻飘。果然他还是看不惯这个人，Zoro默默想着，不自禁道：“白痴啊……”“行了行了，说回来。”Nami打断进来，再次提问，“要多久才能找出那猫又？”

和尚笑得胜券在握：“五日后便是八月十五，牠掩盖得再高明，那一日也肯定得露馅，亥时一到所有妖物都会现出真身。”“是吗，那就好。”Nami起身准备回房，走之前冲Zoro比了个天文数字，差点让和尚把酒直接都吐出来。正纠结该老实付账还是直接逃跑之际，又听到那烦人厨子的声音：“找到之后，你要怎么做？”

问得随意，那只看向他的湛蓝眼眸里却没有半分随意。Zoro挑眉，答得抑扬顿挫：“生杀自如，天意定夺。”

八月十五，鬼门关开，魑魅魍魉皆能获得强于平日数倍的妖力，却也会因此而显出原形。Zoro在这彼岸与此岸的罅隙间行走多年，本不会在这日子遭难，却碰上了意外之灾：突如其来的莫利亚一族，还有那只来路不明的熊妖。虽然他也有不少帮手，但Luffy他们毕竟不是降妖之人，在强烈的妖气之下先后陷入了昏迷，到最后只剩他一人苦苦与之对峙。

再度清醒之时，一瞬间Zoro还以为自己已置身三途川。他闻到河水的冰凉气息，手指触碰到杉木的纹路。或许他坐起身便能看到彼岸花，这么想着，他挣扎着想要坐起。“别动。”霎时听到有人在他耳边说着，焦急而担忧，“你还不能动。”

烟嗓听起来痒痒的，却不知怎的让他感到几分安心。他从善如流，不再挣扎，但把精力都放在了试图抬起眼皮上。终于撑开一条缝时，一抹淡淡的金色映入眼帘，如顺水漂流的孔明灯发出的光芒一般。他分明看到背对着自己那人身后有两条金色的尾巴，那是毋庸置疑的妖的铁证。而就算意识到这一点，他还是马上沉沉睡去，好似已来到安宁平静的温柔乡。

在下一次清醒前，他的身体先一步做出了反应。Zoro猛地伸手，抓住那人的手腕，这是他常年训练后的条件反射。他想睁开眼，却先一步被人捂住了眼睛，这欲盖弥彰反而使他有点想发笑了：“别躲了，我知道是你，臭厨子。”

犹豫片刻，蒙住他眼睛的手离开了。他睁开眼，如愿看到金发猫妖因尴尬而染上赧红的面庞：“你看出来了。”“就你那点修为，我怎么可能看不出？”这是骗他的，Zoro也就是联想到刚刚在船上看到的一幕，才猜测出这家伙就是猫又。绿发和尚讲到这儿，想冷哼一声，却差点引出一串咳嗽。好在紧接着，胸口传来一阵温热的触感，呼吸一下子轻快不少。

是猫又的妖术，他这才注意到自己身上几乎没有痛感，也能自如活动了。他知道自己受的伤不可能这么快就治好，刚想问那猫又到底做了什么，那家伙却先做了回答：“先说好……是你真的伤得太重了我才会这么做的，你可别误会。”

言罢，微凉的唇便贴了上来，趁Zoro惊愕之际，柔软的猫舌就那么钻了进来。猫妖用舌挑逗舔舐男人的上颚，尔后试探般勾住他的舌吮吸几次，终于换来男人激烈的回应。呼吸变得灼热而凌乱，一人一妖都是，不过片刻Sanji便感到被抽了脊梁骨般腰肢发软，跪都有点跪不住。似是发现他的力不从心，Zoro干脆揽过他的腰把他抱起，又托起他的屁股把他抱到了身上。

他们变换着角度接吻，渴求得仿佛对方口中净是蜜露。黏腻的水声不断回响，还夹杂着喘息和呻吟。好不容易分开，Sanji面上已是一片潮红。Zoro也没好到哪儿去，喘了好几口气才开口：“……你在干什么？”

Sanji语塞，瞪他一眼：“怎么不问问你在干嘛？”和尚回答得坦荡荡：“送到嘴边的肉没有不吃的理由。”“你……！你这酒肉和尚，总有一天要挨菩萨的雷劈！”笑得一脸无所畏惧：“谁知道呢？”Sanji斗不过这满嘴歪理的白痴家伙，转念想起来还有正事要办。说是正事，却怎么也说不出口，只能似有若无地用已经半勃的下身去磨蹭对方，没动两下，却被对方一下子扣住了臀部：“你到底在干什么？”

这一回倒是声音沙哑了不少，还带着粗气。Sanji心一横，反正迟早都要说的：“……我现在只能帮你疏通经脉，暂时让你精神些，要是真的要治好你的伤，还得用一些更深入的方法……”说到这儿再不懂那他也没办法了，好在和尚面色一红，有些尴尬的撇开视线：“……你真的是猫又？不是飞缘魔什么的吗？”

猫妖翻了个大白眼：“我是男是女你看不出吗？”说着特地显出那两根尾巴，上下摇了几次。金色的尾巴摇来晃去，只有最尾端有一点白，Zoro伸手一抓，把两根尾巴都握住：“金色毛发的猫又还挺少见的啊……”他以前只见过一只。却没有听到任何回音，抬头一看才发现猫又的眼睛里都蒙上了一层雾气：“别……你别抓……”

Zoro一愣，继而反应过来自己抓住了对方的弱点，笑得像是发现了有趣玩物的毛头小子。他坐起身，一手抓着猫又尾巴的根部揉捏，一手往前探去。“你！都说了别……操……”猫妖发出毫无意义的警告，却坐在Zoro身上动弹半分不得。Zoro隔着裆布一捏，才发现布料也早就被濡湿了，干脆把手探了进去，直接握着对方的阴茎搓揉起来。

猫妖的呼吸愈发凌乱，无意识地在Zoro手里挺着腰。他之前每每去饭馆里蹭吃蹭喝的时候就在想，这厨子的皮肤未免也太白了一些，实在是不像本国人，现在知道了他的真实身份，倒也解释得通了。这会儿过于白皙的皮肤泛起潮红，借着月光都能看得一清二楚，Zoro脑子里生出个奇怪的想法：这家伙简直比这他自己做得草莓大福还皮薄馅足。

衣物在方才的磨蹭下散得七零八落，和服从肩头滑落，胸口樱红色的乳尖格外扎眼，明摆着就是邀他咬上去，于是Zoro也便这么做了。他把Sanji的乳首含入口中，立刻听到那猫妖倒吸一口凉气，只吸吮几下，便能感到这家伙挺起胸口，企图把更多的乳肉送进他的口中。

“Zoro……”他听到他在喊他的名字，抬眸对视一眼便知道他是什么意思。却偏不那么做，反而捏起Sanji的手，放到另一边的乳头上。Sanji懂了他的意思，面色又羞愤了几分，却还是照着他的意思做了，自己捻起乳头玩儿了起来。这场艳秀在Zoro眼里着实是令人食指大动，他干脆放过那被他吮得通红挺立的乳头，专心致志地看起来。

但对Sanji来说这可是羞耻难耐，他几度想要停手，然而一对上Zoro的视线，就不知道怎得没法停下。小腹和胸口传来阵阵灼热，还有一点儿道不明的瘙痒。一边的乳首已经被他捻得充了血，他又把心思放到了刚刚被Zoro含过的那一颗上。试探着用手碰了一下，有过电般的酥麻感，还有一点儿疼，但并不讨厌。于是他大胆地用食指和中指夹着搓揉起来，几下之后，又像是觉得不够，干脆用手掌握住胸发泄似的又抓又揉。只弄了几次，就被拉入一个情色绵长的吻里。

Zoro有些粗暴地吻着他，像是要将他拆吃入腹一般，这会儿反倒分不清谁才是妖了。Sanji被他吻得头眼发昏，只感到下半身一凉，然后有什么滚烫的东西贴了上来。他艰难地从接吻中找出一丝空隙，向下看去，便看到Zoro把两人的性器捏在一块儿撸动的冲击性画面。磨蹭着又硬又热的阴茎感觉实在是太好，而一想到是在和Zoro做这种事他简直能马上射出来，但还不行，他要做的不只是这些。于是他摁下Zoro的手，向后拉去：“……用这里。”

心脏重重地弹跳起来，不论哪一方都是。Zoro发觉自己竟有点儿下意识地在屏住呼吸，尽管他表面上还一副强装镇定的模样，依着Sanji的意思往后摸去。但只用指尖探了一下，便忍不住叹道：“好湿……”身上的猫妖别过脸，长长的刘海遮住他的面孔：“……只是点小法术……啊！你，妈的，好歹说一声……唔……”

Zoro无视了这点小小的抱怨，把注意力放在手上。中指已经完全塞了进去，在里边儿转了两圈，又把食指送了进去。身上的猫妖不停地深呼吸着，他就着这个姿势开始用手指模拟交媾的动作，每一次抽插都能感受到里边儿变得更加松软一些。水声和拍打声令人心烦意乱，Sanji现在只恨猫妖的听力比人类还要好出百倍。手指不知道什么时候变成了三根，再这样下去他真的要受不了了，于是他推一把Zoro：“……快进来，不要手指。”

虽然已经足够湿润，但当龟头顶进来的时候Sanji还是忍不住打了个趔趄，实在是太大了点。似是察觉到他的不安，Zoro推进的动作变得有几分犹豫：“还好吗？”话音刚落，Zoro便被Sanji的动作怔住了，猫又的尾巴放下来，紧紧卷住男人的两条大腿。“继续……快点。”金发的猫妖催促着，上下摆动腰肢，用Zoro的阴茎浅浅刺戳着穴口。Zoro几乎就要听到脑子里理智断弦的声音了，他抱住Sanji的腰：“……真的痛就喊出来。”

完全进去的时候两个人都松了口气，Sanji几乎是迫不及待地骑了起来：“你……躺下，我来就好。”猫又前后扭着腰，后穴贪婪地紧紧缠住紫红色的阴茎，交合之处发出黏腻的水声。“唔……啊！哈啊……”他咬着下唇，仰起脖子动作着。身前的阴茎早已硬得滴水，突然传来粗糙的触摸感，令他一下子便失了气力。Zoro用拇指搓揉他的冠状沟和马眼，又问：“怎么不动了？”

Sanji没力气答他，只能咬牙切齿地瞪他，然而配合着他潮红的脸色，只能说半点威慑力也没有。Zoro捞起他那两条肌肉紧实的双腿，往自己的方向又拉了一下，Sanji的阴茎便贴上了他的腹肌。猫妖惊呼一声，尔后忍不住小幅度地用龟头摩擦Zoro腹肌上的缝隙，上了瘾一般。

Zoro亲吻他的脖颈，手沿着臀和腰线一路向上摸去，竟在后腰上摸到两处小小的凹陷。是腰窝，他从没注意到这臭厨子身上还长着这般情色的部位，这一发现只觉得食指大动。他扣住Sanji的腰，用力操弄起来。他不知道妖的身体构造和人是否一致，抱着试试看的心态操了一会儿，在听到Sanji抑制不住的呻吟时便明白自己赌对了。

Zoro发了狠地往前列腺的位置操去，额上的汗水落下，滴在缠在他大腿上的尾巴上，濡湿了一片金色的毛。他盯着那两根尾巴，忽的腾出一只手将其中一条解下。Sanji被他操得迷迷瞪瞪的，也没注意他这点小动作，下一秒忽的感到阴茎上传来毛茸茸的触感：“什……！你干什——呃啊！”

他想收回尾巴，却被对方紧紧攥在手里，无法抽离；下意识用力，反而愈发缠住自己的阴茎。绒毛摩擦着敏感的柱身，男人的手揉挤着他的龟头，过多的刺激感逼得他濒临崩溃，眼泪不受控地落下来：“……不行了，Zoro，别……啊啊……”他被拦腰抱着放下，背脊贴上舟底。Zoro一手握着他的阴茎撸动，腰身操干得愈发猛烈，插得穴口几乎泛起白沫。Sanji用手臂挡住下半张脸，企图用这种方式掩饰自己，却又被Zoro毫不客气地拿下，尔后将他的所有呻吟吞入腹中。

他们接吻，抚摸，做爱，在飘满樱花的河面上，在散发杉木香气的木舟中。小船将要漂往何处，这一刻的他们并不关心。Zoro抓着Sanji的腿，抬起又压下，猫又的身体实在是柔软而坚韧，可以任由他摆成所有他想要的姿势。手中的阴茎在跳动着，金发的厨子哭喊着他要去了。湿热紧致的后穴条件反射地收缩着，Zoro往里深顶了几次，刚想出去，却被腰上的一双腿阻止了：“……别出去……就在里面……唔……”

几秒之内，他们先后达到高潮。接吻的时候，Zoro以为有金色的樱花花瓣落在Sanji的唇上。

这一次醒来时，总算是躺回了床上。只一秒Zoro便警觉起来，起身握住手边的刀。“哦，还活着啊？”熟悉的声音响起，这才令他松开握刀的手：“……这是哪里？”

猫又端着茶水和米糊进来：“我在城外的住处，每年中元的时候就在这儿住几晚。”他把东西放在Zoro手边，尔后坐了下来。闻到饭菜的香气，Zoro才发现自己确实是饿了，赶紧拿起碗筷狼吞虎咽。“吃完了赶紧滚去让Chopper给你看看，我可不保证你真的好全了。”

Zoro不抬眼，只接着发问：“他们都不知道？”“……不是谁都学过你这种歪门邪道的，臭和尚。”Sanji起身，随意扎起的小辫子从肩头滑落，在颈后来回飘荡了几次，像是摆动的鱼尾。Zoro盯着那块裸露的皮肤，又问：“你到底做了什么？”

Sanji不答，Zoro放下碗筷，摔得声音还挺大。Sanji闻声回头：“你要是敢吃剩……啊！”被人抓了破绽，一把拉下，还没等他反应，和尚将指尖抵在他的尾椎处，不知念了什么咒语，倏忽间让他现了形。Zoro看着那一条孤零零的尾巴，沉下目色：“为什么要这么做？”

猫又顿了一下，在Zoro怀里换了个舒服的姿势：“十三年前，你去过一趟北海。”

那是Zoro八岁时候的事情了，当时他跟着师父云游四方，做苦修行。在北海的一处森林里，他偶然间看到了那只金色的猫又。

那小妖毛发蓬乱，身上还有大大小小的伤口，不知道是怎么得来的。他看了它一眼，又看看走远了的师父，悄悄跑过去，把水壶留给了那小妖。走出两步，又回过头，把兜里的一点儿紫菜饭团也留下了。他本该告诉师父这里有妖，然而这小妖的气息实在是太过虚弱，以至于师父都没注意到他的妖气，他只是突然觉得，这小妖也有活下去的权力。

于是他双手合十，道：“生杀自如，天意定夺。”

“……我是我们家族里唯一的妖。”Sanji说着，轻不可察地笑了一声，“自从八岁离开那里之后，我就再也没见过我的家人了。”Zoro听着，抱紧了怀中人的腰，而Sanji回头，将烟管捏在手中，用另一只手抚摸Zoro的下颚线：“我现在只是把这条命再还给你而已。”

距离过于接近，近到只适合接吻了，于是他们也这么做了。吻到一半，Zoro突然想起一件在意的事：“你们猫又都是用这种方式夺去和给予别人性命的？”

Sanji重重咳嗽一声，目光变得闪躲起来：“……其实也有别的办法，但那些比较麻烦，要画阵或者喝血什么的……”哪里麻烦了？Zoro皱起眉，思来想去：“……所以你是在趁机占我便宜？”

Sanji大声咳嗽——这一回是真的被呛到了。他想要辩解，张着嘴却不知从何开口，到最后脖子一横，干脆利落道：“是啊！你有什么不满吗？你都快死了，是本大爷救了你一命，你还要嫌弃我怎么救的你？”

和尚在他身后发出轻笑，灼热的呼吸烫得他颈间痒痒的，尔后又被印下一个吻：“不满嘛，确实是有的。”Sanji被他的动作弄得瑟缩起来，却被人擒住尾巴，一下子便动弹不得。“——不过，日后再讨回来便是了。”

来日方长，他们还有很多机会，好好算一下这笔账。

-FIN.-


End file.
